(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to heart valves and, more particularly, to a mold and process for shaping and securing cells and tissue layers as they are grown in three-dimensions into a heart valve.
(2) Description of Related Art
Heart valves are integral components of vascular function and health. A healthy heart valve is required to allow blood to flow in a single direction through the various chambers of a heart. A natural heart valve may become distressed or dysfunctional for a variety of reasons, which, as can be appreciated, requires action in order for the person to maintain health and life. For example, biological or tissue valves are typically made of pig heart valves and can be surgically implanted to replace the failing natural heart valve. While functionally operable, such pig heart valves require replacement over time and are subject to rejection from the patient's body.
As such, it is desirable for heart valve replacements to more closely resemble the human heart valve and, if possible, be formed of tissue that will reduce the likelihood of bodily rejection. While it is optimal to generate a heart valve with the appropriate cell and tissue layers, generating such a valve can be problematic. Thus, a continuing need exists for an apparatus for shaping and securing cells and tissue layers as they are grown in three-dimensions into a heart valve.